


No Quitter

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: All Hail Megatron
Genre: Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe lives up to his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Quitter

He was alone, would ever be alone, and there was nothing out there to save him from it. So much easier, he thought, to just lie down and rust away, shutting down, starving into the oblivion that was pulling at him.

His twin had always craved the loneliness, had pulled away, pushed at him, made it hard to be close, yet, for all the protests, they were twins. They always had one another, caught up in the pulse and flow of energies within their sparks.

Sideswipe turned his face up into the rain, letting it serve as his tears, feeling the weight of being alone countered solely by his bother's utter contempt if he just gave up.

"Sunny, I need you....but I'll show you I'm no quitter."


End file.
